Skating on thin ice
by Mediumfan93
Summary: April and Stark are on a date when something happens that causes them both to do some thinking.


**I love this couple and just for the sake of this story Robert Stark is only forty. I know the actor is older, but who cares it's my story. Enjoy! xx**

It was a freezing December day in Seattle. The sun disappeared amidst an aray of clouds and flakes of pure, white snow. The city centre was buzzing with the excitement of the holidays. People were shopping, ice skating or walking as one young boy and his mother were.

"Billy, look over there said the woman as she lifted her son up to peer over the railing of the ice rink they had approached "Look at all the people skating" she mused. The boy laughed, excited by the people twirling or racing on the sliding surface.

"Tracey?" came a woman's voice from behind them. The young woman turned to see another woman with dark brown hair.

"Lindsay!" she said happily and turned back to greet her, putting her son down and holding onto his hand "How are you?" she asked

"I'm good, just out enjoying my day off" Lindsay replied.

The boy, losing interest turned away and pulled his toy bear into his chest. He looked around at the crowds of people towering above him and tried unsuccessfully to look over the tall railings at the ice rink on his tiptoes. He began to get agitated at just standing there whilst his mother chatted away, he wanted to see the skaters again. He wanted to go really fast on the white, slippery surface. It looked really fun.

The boy tried to move forward but was held onto by his mum who was still engrossed in conversation. People, meters above him were pushing past and pushing into him. Annoyed now he pulled away as hard as he could from his mother's grasp. His tiny hand easily slipped out and he trotted forward to the door of the rink. Tracey feeling the tiny hand pull away looked down to see Billy run to the rink.

"Billy!" she yelled and ran to her son, but was knocked back as she collided with a group of young men walking past "Hey, watch where you're going lady" one man said as he moved away. She pushed past them and saw just in time as her son stepped quickly onto the ice and hear a scream as he was trampled by a skater unable to stop. Both bodies hurled forward.

Billy had reached the opening of the rink and as he stepped out almost slid on the ice and gripped fiercely onto his teddy. Then he felt a force crash into him and was blasted backwards. The force crushing him as he fell back and everything suddenly went black.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

April sighed happily as she walked out in the cold, brisk weather of Seattle. It was November and the streets were filled with snow that covered the ground and buildings, giving the city a look of peace and purity about it. The cold weather and the snow didn't bother her really, especially not today. Today she was with Robert Stark, her date.

It felt weird to say that, considering everything that had happened before, her dumping him because of her friends and him avoiding her for so long. Eventually it struck her that she really did like him, really she had known all along and her friends views had held her back. So what if he was older, it was only eleven years, he had only just turned forty and professed to looking a lot older than his years.

A couple of weeks ago she had heard he might be leaving and she would never see him again, his year long contract was almost expired. Determined not to let him disappear from her life she had told him the real reason for her hesitation and thankfully, and surprisingly he understood. Arizona had then claimed that she wanted Robert to stay as head of Paediatrics, much to her and Robert's surprise. She said things were different now, that she had Sofia and Callie, besides she didn't really miss all the paperwork.

Now Robert was reinstated permanently as head of the department and he and April had decided to celebrate. Although like a true couple they were bickering about the usual, what to do, where to go. Robert had offered they take a nice walk about town and April had told him he was crazy and it was freezing. Also she hadn't pegged him as the type for nice, long walks in the freezing cold.

"It's really beautiful out here with all the snow" April said as they walked through the bustling Seattle crowd.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Robert said smiling

April laughed in response "I can see why you would think that considering it wasn't my idea to walk about in freezing temperatures, but no. It really is beautiful, the snow and the lights, however cheesy that sounds"

"I don't think it's cheesy, I agree" Robert replied, grabbing April's hand and warming it in his own "There, better?"

"A little" April agreed.

They walked into an even busier area, the crowds thickening as they progressed further. They approached a Christmas fair, with tents of people selling treats and small carnival rides. April looked to the right and her eyes widened "Oh, Robert. Look. There's ice skating over there, do you want to go ice skating?"

Robert gave her a disenchanted look "Really?"

April frowned at him "Come on!" she argued "You dragged me out here when we could have spent this time with a nice cup of coffee and not getting frostbite. You can come ice skating with me" she said dragging him by the hand to the waiting line.

"Fine!" he sighed, allowing himself be directed to the queue.

They waited in line, chatting idly for minutes when they heard a shriek emitting from the ice rink about ten meters away, followed by yells and raised voices. Robert and April's heads snapped round to the source of the screams, people were calling for someone to call an amulance. At this they both ran to the crowd and pushed their way through.

When they reached the front they saw a hysterical woman leaning over the seemingly lifeless body of a young boy, merely three or four years old. He had light brown hair, but his face was unrecognisable as they noticed the long slices and gashed imprinted into his face. He wore a puffy, black winter coat that was now drenched in crimson blood and dark blue jeans.

"Excuse me!" April yelled as she and Robert moved toward the woman and boy.

"We're doctors" Robert informed as he knelt down to face the mother and April inspected the boy "What happened?"

The woman looked up briefly, her eyes shimmering with tears, her face with a look of horror written across it.

"I never meant...I should have b-been watching him" she choked

"What happened?" Robert repeated firmly

"He just ran out onto the ice...I couldn't stop in time. I ran into him and-" The man said breathlessly, his eyes wide and an obvious mixed expression of guilt and fear conveyed on his face.

Robert felt sorry for the man, it wasn't his fault he hadn't anticipated a wandering toddler to come out onto the rink. He looked to April who was examining him, checking his pulse and breathing. She placed her hand very lightly on the boy's head and leaned over to see the other side. his head was crushed. April looked up desperately at the older doctor and he looked at her sternly.

"What's the situation?" he asked

"He has several fractures including I think cracked ribs, severe concussion and rapid pulse" she said quickly and Robert nodded

"We need to keep him warm" he said as he removed his coat and placed it over the unconscious child while April removed hers to place under his head.

"Has someone called an ambulance?" April called out

"Yeah" A man in the crowd shouted "they said they'd be a couple of minutes.

0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

At the hospital the other doctors were in the cafeteria discussing the usual. Lexie looked around in confusion

"Someone's missing. Where is April?" Lexie wondered aloud

"She has the day off remember?" Jackson informed her

"Yeah, her and Stark went into town" Yang cut in uninterested

"How do you know?" Meredith said curiously

"I listen"

"You eavesdrop" Karev snapped "Listening implies you care"

"Ach, so what? Like you care, at least I knew where she was" Christina said confidently

"I'm glad her and Stark got a second chance, as much as we made fun they do seem good together" Lexie said

"It's weird though, he's a lot older than her" Jackson replied

"Only eleven years" Lexie said

"Oh my goodness. Only eleven!" Christina said sarcastically and Meredith chuckled

"Only eleven? I thought he was older?" inquired Alex

"No, he's only just turned forty. He just looks older"

"I thought he was in his fifties or at least late forties" said Christina said surprised.

"You know he's actually been nice to me lately" Alex said amused

"April must be asking him to be nicer to us" Jackson said

Just as he said this someone's beeper went off and everyone started checking their pagers. Alex stood up "It's mine, gotta go".

Arizona rushed up to him "Karev 911" she said before rushing off to the ER bay, Alex following closely behind

0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0

They got down to the ambulance bay and met the Chief

"Hey Chief" Arizona said quickly

"Robbins, Karev" Chief nodded "Called in, a young boy ran into the ice rink, collided with a skater. Multiple injuries, we might need Torres, so get ready to page her if we do"

They waited in silence, watching the snow fall lightly onto the soaking ground. Then the ambulance came rushing in and stopping just before them, a small splash of water hitting their feet. The doors opened to reveal April and Robert bemt over the patient and pulling the gurney out. The other three doctors stood shocked

"Stark, Kepner. What are you doing in the ambulance?" Chief said as they wheeled the gurney out the vehicle and through the hospital doors.

"William year old male. Sustained multiple crush injuries and severe head trauma, was unconscious at the scene" April rattled off as they moved into the trauma bay.

"He collided with a skater and their skate went right into his face as they fell" Robert added as he stepped into the room

"Oh my God!" Arizona said as she raced to inspect the boy's injuries "He definately needs surgery"

"Kepner?" Chief called and she turned to face him "Page Sheppard, Torres and Sloane".

April ran out to do as he said and Robert spoke up "We wont be able to do the surgery, we were drinking" he informed

"Okay, then step back and we'll handle this. You and Kepner get us set up for a head CT, MRI, and X-Ray and keep an eye on the boy's family. Who was with him?"

"His mother and her friend. They're on their way"

"Good. Now go get those scans set up" chief ordered and Robert ran out.

April ran back in and looked worriedly at Billy.

"I've paged them. Where's Robert?"

"Scans" Alex told her

"How did you happen to be there?" Arizona asked

"Impeccable timing" April said "I wanted to go ice skating since Robert dragged me out on a cold day anyway and when we got there it just all kicked off"

"Good thing you convinced him"

"Haha. Yeah" April laughed

"We know you've been out drinking. We'll take care of the surgery, you take care of the mum" Arizona ordered

April nodded "Okay. Take care of him"

With that April left the room and Robert appeared moments later.

"Booked the scans Chief" Robert said

"Good, Kepner's in the lobby". Robert nodded and left the room.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April was sat in the lobby, trying to colect her thoughts . During the whole situation she felt like she was on auto pilot, not really thinking. Everything felt like instinct or mostly fear as she tried to treat Billy in the ambulance. The boy had been pale and deathly looking with his blood covered clothes and contorted features of his face.

She had broke down in worry for the little boy, but Robert had been firm and unwavering in his behaviour. He never stopped for a second and she didn't even see a flicker of emotion pass his face. She wondered how he did it, how did he maintain such a solid professional stance around his patients when he saw them in such dire conditions. She looked down at her blood covered hands. She wished she could be more like Robert that way.

"April?" She heard a familiar voice call, bringing her back to reality. Robert approached her and sat down. She noticed his hands and coat too, were covered in blood. She continued to look down at her hands, not wanting to let him know how upset she was. She knew he would be able to see through any fake expression she put on.

"April look at me" said Robert in a soft voice, She looked up and stared into his blue eyes.

"It's okay to be upset. It's okay to be worried"

"No it's not. I freaked out in the ambulance and if you hadn't been there then he probably would be dead. It's not alright to freak out in the middle of an emergency. I'm supposed to be level-headed and-and professional, not a wreck"

Robert sighed. He knew that convincing pril she had done nothing wrong would be difficult. If there was anything he knew well about her was that she took everything to heart, let anything she did maybe slightly wrong get her down. She was a perfectionist and nothing less would satisfy. That point made him wonder why then would she pick him to be with, he certainly had a lot of faults of his own.

"I wish I was more like you. More professional"

That point made Robert freeze. He didn't want April to be more like him. She was the exact opposite of him and that was what he loved about her.

"No you don't" Robert cut in "You don't wish you were like me"

"What d'you mean?" she said

"April, When I first started in medicine I was alot like you. I always tried to do everything I could for a patient. Then sometimes I got too involved and it made me think that being so involved wasn't a good thing and so I distanced myself and it made me cynical, and uncaring and lazy"

Robert shifted in his seat so that he turned to face April completely. Behind the wall of the waiting area the others had spotted April and Robert, realising how upset April was and that they were talking had kept them behind the wall so that they weren't seen. They leaned forward so as to hear what was being said.

"When I told you that you had changed my mind about Kyle, I meant it. For the first time in years I'm actually enjoying being a doctor...and being a person. Maybe a lot of the time being so involved with a patient is a bad thing, but most of the time it's not. You go above and beyond for a patient and it makes you so determined to help them that you make sure you get the job done properly. And it's not just you it's every other doctor here, why you all work so well together and why people from all over come here to be treated, because it's all about the patient. You'll be surprised at how many places aren't like this"

The others listened intently on Robert's speech, surprised at his impression of them. April was still staring intently at him.

"So, I don't want you to change, I don't want you to be like me. If anything I want to be more like you and your friends"

April smiled and he took his hand in hers and squeezed it assuringly.

"Thank you" April said quietly and leant into him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He, in response wrapped his arm around her as they waited for Billy's mother to come.

It took only ten minutes of waiting and they had both lapsed into a comfortable silence. Moments sfter it had reached eight-theirty, Billy's mother sprinted into the hospital with her friend.

"Excuse me. Billy's mother?" Robert asked

"Yes! yes! that's me!" she yelled and ran to them "How is my son? is he okay?"

"Your son is in surgery and hopefully we'll hear some news soon. They haven't come out yet which is good, it means they're still working on him" April assured

"Really?" Tracey said worriedly

"Yes. Also you have a brilliant team of doctors working on him. While we're waiting we can go to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee, okay?"

"I'll come and get you with any updates as soon as I can" said Robert calmly

"Thank you, both of you" Tracey said

April nodded and led Tracey and her friend to the cafeteria. As they walked April looked back to Robert who gave her a thumbs up and smiled and she smiled back before disappearing down the corridor.

0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0

Robert began to walk to the surgical ward when he was joined by Lexie and Jackson who strolled up along side him. He smiled wearily at them.

"Dr Grey, Dr Avery" he greeted

"Hi Dr Stark" Lexie replied "Are you okay?"

"Um..yes, I'm fine thank you"

"I know you and April had the day off and then this happens. Is the little boy okay?" Lexie asked kindly

"I'm just going to see if I can find out" he said still walking until something struck him and he stopped "Wait..how did you know it was a little boy, or that we were even here?" he questioned

"We saw you and April in the lobby. She looked upset and we saw you talking, we didn't want to disturb you"

"Oh right. Well thank you"

"Another thing, Dr Stark" said Jackson, who had remained quiet till this point "I've been best friends with April since college"

"Yes I know. I know you're both good friends with her and I know how much she cares about you both" he assured

"Yeah, well-" Jackson paused "It's reciprocal. I've known April since college and I've never really seen her take interest in someone as much as you"

"And we know, you know about what was said by our group concerning you and April, and we're sorry. The truth is we think you and April are good together and you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks" said Lexie

Robert eyed them both. Lexie and Jackson seemed genuine in their words and to be honest it made him feel a lot better to know there were two people April was close to who approved of their relationship.

"Th-thank you for your...approval" Robert mused, struggling to find the words to express his gratitude.

"No problem. Just don't mess her around or you'll have me to deal with" Jackson warned

"That won't be necessary but I'm glad April has people like you looking out for her"

Jackson and Lexie smiled before turning and walking away. As they were out of sight Robert felt his body relax. He had survived round one he thought amusingly to himself.

He saw Th doctors in the OR working on Billy. He wouldn't be allowed in there and so he would just have to wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

April was walking quicker than usual, in a hurry to get to the Paeds floor. Tracey was following close behind and April could feel her anxiety like a wave of emotion emitting from her body.

'535, 536, _537'_ April thought to herself, counting the room doors until she found the one she was looking for. She peered inside and saw Arizona and Alex surrounding the bed, checking Billy's vitals. Arizona caught sight of the Chief Resident and nodded to signal it was okay for her to enter.

"Okay Mrs Becker" April smiled at the woman "Mr Becker" she then turned to a tall, black-haired man who was stood beside the brunette woman, both their faces reflecting all kinds of worry for their three-year-old-son "You can come in now"

April led the way into the room and they entered behind. Their faces lit up as they saw their son, sitting up in his bed and cuddling his now mangled teddy bear. He was smiling at a funny face Arizona had made. Then he saw his parents "Momma! Dadda!" he squealed and they rushed forward and leaned over the bed to envelope their son in a family hug.

April stepped back and watched as the man and woman held onto theiir son, their faces now showing fully fledged smiles.

The parents turned to face the doctors with warm smiles "Thank you all so much for helping our little boy"

"It was our pleasure and he's done really well and healed up nicely" Arizona said grinning

The woman turned to April "Thank you for being there to help at the ice rink. If it wasn't for you and your friend-"

"We were happy to help. It's our job. We're just glad Billy is okay" April said happily

"We'll let you have some time with your son" Arizona said, escorting the two residents out of the room and shutting the door.

"And thank you both" April said to Alex and Arizona as they all stood in the corridor.

"It was good you and Robert were there when that happened and no need to thank us, it's our job" Alex and Arizona walked away for rounds. April stood there silintly watching the little boy and his ecstatic parents when she felt a hand press upon her shoulder. She looked up to see Robert standing there.

"How's Billy?" he asked

"Alive and well. His parents are happy"

"I'll bet"

"Thank you" April said suddenly. It was the day for thank you's apparently she thought.

"What for?" Robert chuckled

"For your little speech. It was inspired and it really helped"

"I meant it" he said truthly

"I never realised you actually liked this place. I remember when we were in the gallery and you said you hated it"

"Well I never knew it then and I don't want people to think I'm getting soft, so let's make it the party line" he said half jokingly and April let out a laugh.

"Speaking of, by the way I was approached by Jackson and Lexie a couple of weeks ago"

April frowned at this comment and she looked slightly worried "Why?"

"They apperently approve of our relationship and apoligised for freaking you out before" he said hesitantly

"Oh really" she said amused "It'd be good if they said that to me" she joked

"It was then followed, however, by Jackson threatening me if I ever did anything to hurt you"

April buried her head in her hands "Oh God. He said that?"

"It was nice of him. I mean he is your best friend. He cares about you" Robert shrugged

"Uh-huh, my surrogate big brother"

"At least there's someone on our side"

"I guess your right. Up for a date tonight?" April said

"Your place or mine?" Robbert offered

"Your's. Because Jackson and Lexie are animals at home. At least at your place we'll get some peace"

"My place it is" Robert said befoe they turned to walk down the corridor, hand-in-hand.


End file.
